


Caesura

by HSavinien



Series: Order and Chaos [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Parenting, Childhood, Drabble, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-15
Updated: 2007-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Sirius' home-life and its effect on his personality.</p><p>This is Molly’s fault for engendering the rabid plot-bunny by talking about her work with kids while I was supposed to be doing homework...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caesura

In Sirius’ head it was always loud. There was shouting and swearing, doors slamming, hexes smashing the ornaments that would reappear the next morning, spelled whole again. So Sirius was loud, shouting across the Great Hall, chucking pickled frogs in Potions while the professor’s back was turned, leading raunchy songs in the common room. He jumped first-years in the halls after hexing himself a faceful of fluorescent boils and sent too-energetic Cheering Charms skimming around the library. In their dormitory room, Sirius told the dirtiest jokes, dared James, teased Peter.

Sometimes, Sirius sneaked into Remus’ bed. There, it was quiet.


End file.
